Love Surge
by DreamEscape16
Summary: She stands next him, close enough to feel his heart moving fast against her own. Barry/ Felicity oneshot.


**Love Surge**

**All characters belong to DC Comics**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>She was close to him. Standing in the dim light of the office and listening to droning noises of computers humming around.<p>

Felicity adjusted her glasses against the bridge of her nose, and tried to ignore the knots building in her stomach. Carefully she gulped down, and settled her intent focus back on the flat screen displaying images of blood sugar levels she had collected from the crime scene that was a makeshift trash heap in a space crevice of a filthy alleyway.

She fought against the stirrings in her chest to hide her true self from him, but the tense building in her chest lulled her to chance herself an involuntarily glance at him for a moment, just a perfect moment to stare at the young man leaning against the desk with his shoulder bag hanging over his broad and medium height frame.

The glare of the bright screen reflected over her lenses as she managed to give him a faint, but cute little smile. Her full, rose colored lips upward as a line curved at the edge just enough to show the surge of contentment flooding in her veins. When she finally gathered the right words to say to him, her lips parted and fingers pointed to the screen.

"I ran a DNA scan of the latest samples you collected on the John Doe. Everything is inconclusive, but the sugar levels in the victim's blood show an irregular level of foreign substance that was injected into the blood three hours prior from the time of death," she said, making her voice sound firm and intelligent in front of his high-intellectual mind.

She tried to avert her eyes from his, but his gentle grayish-blue eyes were steady on her while they glittered with a bit of mischief that made her heart swell against her ribs. "I can't give an educated guess, but I believe the John Doe was infected with a form of a blood toxin that affected the major internal organs. I can't give Oliver a clear statement, not until we have all the test results analyzed."

"Yeah," he said in a soft and earnest tone. His lips curled into a bright smile, and his eyes fell on her, almost like he was trapped in a daze with her. He inched closer, watching her ivory skin tense as his body heat radiated into her bones, making her shift even though she remained in a guard stance. He lifted his hands, placing his smooth palms over her face, turning her head towards him.

"You've been looking at the screen too long, Felicity," he whispered, allowing his voice reach her pounding heart. She pressed her lips together, daring herself to look at him, the young and handsome assailant crime scene investigator from Central City, the one who came to her distress call in a flash and saved her good friend.

"Barry," she replied in a low pitch, as he removed the glasses from her face placing them on top of a pile of folders and printed documents. He stared intently at her, looking into the depth of her dazzling blue eyes that shimmered against the industrial light caressing over their bodies. Her body protested, as she mirrored his gaze, and looked directly at his humble, boyish face.

Barry Allen was so young, native and perfect. His smile was enough to make her melt, and his eyes; the gentle and inquisitive blue embers that shrouded his pain were gleaming with acceptance. She couldn't restrain herself, not like when they danced at Oliver's mansion, or when he was a breath away from kissing her before he departed to the train station.

She smiled and glanced down at her watch, using time as an excuse to avoid him. The night was nearing 11:30.

"I have to go to the Queen Manor, and give Oliver the details on the latest development we've found from the crime scene."

Barry leaned in close to her, placing his hand gently on her cheek while his other hand moved over her shoulders, and pulled out the elastic, allowing streaked blond hair to fall laden over her shoulders. He was fast, almost like in a blink of eye, he pulled her against him. "I don't dance well, Felicity, I just sway, but I know how to treat a beautiful woman who is afraid to run with me," he spoke a hot breath against her ear, wrapping his strong arms over her tiny waist, and kept her in a secure nest of his warmth. His fingers stroked through the stands of her long hair, and smoothed away the knots of tension building in her muscles.

"Barry..."

He ceased her words off with a brush of his soft lips against her mouth, just enough to leave wet heat on her bottom lip. He whispered against her flesh, "I think we both need to learn how to dance, Felicity." He lightly smiled, and she felt her lips parted slightly for him when his lips canopied over hers fully and he crushed a searing kiss with empowering surge of heat and stole her breath away for a moment. He broke away, before she reopened her eyes and met his stare.

"You should go to Oliver's house...He's probably expecting you."

Felicity licked her lips, and instantly pulled off her watch, tossing to the ground. She looked into his sea water colored eyes, and gave him a beautiful smile. "There's always the fast way." He cocked his eyebrow up. "I can send him the report through email."

Barry smiled, and took her into his arms again, and kissed her deeply, as she fell into motion and raked her finger through his brown hair. The air hushed around them, muffled stillness as they listened to the distant sounds of thunder. His soft, moist lips danced over her mouth as the slips and slides of their lips gave them enough rhythm to sway. Close and steady.

Felicity rested her hand on his heart, feeling the rapid and fast beat against her fingers. 'The fastest man alive,' she thought, before relaxing against his chest.


End file.
